


Call An Emergency Meeting!!!

by Digital_Dynamix



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Also Azure is a chaos child, And Lime is a mess, Angst, Because yes, Character Death, Multi, Selectively Mute Yellow, Three Impostors (Among Us), also no one's straight, and red has two minis, but it's mostly third person from cyans POV, but oof they died, cyan red and blue are the only ones with braincells, duh - Freeform, no beta we die like crewmates, switching POVs, tan and fortegreen are mentioned, the mini crewmates are all best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digital_Dynamix/pseuds/Digital_Dynamix
Summary: Cyan started working for Mira HQ about three months ago and has heard many a coffee break tale about the elusive impostors, but they were just urban legends...right?Oh how wrong she would be...
Relationships: Cyan/White (Among Us), Green/Orange (Among Us)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. The Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Had to remake this because AO3 was a dum dum and didn't show it in the tags smh, anyways enjoy!

It was a tough task, but Cyan and her friends had finished collecting the ground samples that HQ asked them to acquire. Unfortunately, they had to leave two members of their valued team behind. Brown was still shaky at the fact that her sister,Tan, had to be left for dead, the same thing with Green and his brother, Fortegreen. Orange helped to comfort his boyfriend as he sobbed at the loss. They were heading up to the Skeld right now, which had just started preparing to set sail through the stars.

As they boarded the ship, however, the alarm went off. Everyone was confused to say the least, and wondered what the hell was going on…

That’s when the announcement came...

“WARNING: THREE HOSTILE LIFEFORMS DETECTED, ENABLING SAFETY PROTOCOL ”

The ship thrusters switched to the lowest speed and the exits blocked off, why that was a part of the protocol was unknown. However, that wasn’t a concern right now. 

White and Purple started shaking and Red looked like she saw a ghost. Meanwhile Black was huddling the minis close with Green and Orange helping to keep them together. Blue stayed still but her face showed fear towards the situation as Yellow looked towards her for guidance. And finally, Brown and Cyan just stared at everyone, hoping this was all a sick joke.

The alert stated that three foreign, and deadly, lifeforms were detected on the ship. And seeing as how there was nothing with ten arms or bright pink skin or even a blob.

She only had heard of them during many breakroom chats...

...but now she was looking at three of them.

[3 IMPOSTORS REMAINING]


	2. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems there are three impostors... Wait! Where's Lime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lime makes her appearence! Also i decided to write Yellow as selectively mute because yes.
> 
> Also dont mind me, just making a funky reference to something from the card swipe lol

Everyone walked into the cafeteria as Black did a head count to see if all the minis were there, “Alright, let’s see…”

“Scarlet and Ruby?”

The twin red minis replied with “here”

“Sky?”

The cyan mini huddled close to her dads and replied with a soft “im here…”

“Rose?”

Pink’s mini repeated a loud “over here!”

“Azure?”

…

“Azure?”

There was no reply. The others were starting to worry, they also saw that Lime, the assistant caretaker, was missing too. Then suddenly, a streak of blue appeared running around the cafeteria being chased by Lime. Azure managed to evade Lime, however, when the clumsy crewmate tripped over a box and came tumbling down. Azure stopped near Black and calmly said “Hi, Miss Black! How was the mission?”

The kid was an absolute nightmare sometimes.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Azure waddled up to her mom and gave her a hug. Lime quickly got up and apologised profusely. It turns out Azure started a game of Hidey-tag and was the last one in the game before the alarm. Everyone shrugged it off as Blue pressed the meeting button.

[EMERGENCY MEETING]

[DISCUSS]

“I think it’s safe to say Lime is not an impostor, they were inside the whole mission” said Cyan. Her sibling nodded as they added that the minis would also be safe as they were with them. Yellow signed that ‘Brown seemed pretty relaxed during the alarm’, to which the crewmate retorted, “I had no idea that this would be an impostor situation, give me a break”. Orange joked about how “You seem to care more about your dead sister than all of us”. The whole room got quiet as they remembered how their old captain and electrician sacrificed themselves for the crew. 

“Orange, that was fucking insensitive! You clearly hurt Brown, the fuck is wrong with you?” Red said as she went to comfort Brown, who was crying at this point. Slowly everyone started agreeing, “Yeah, that was shitty” “Why did you say that?” “You know how much it...hurt Brown then” “Why are you like this orange?” “Guys, no swearing in front of the minis!”

“ATTENTION!”

People started to turn to see Blue, putting on her captain’s hat and speaking in a cold, sharp tone. “I have a plan to eliminate these impostor scum that have infiltrated our ship,” at this point everyone was listening to what she had to say.

“I will start a buddy system, you and another crewmate, as well as any minis between you, will perform maintenance tasks together as well as patrol the Skeld together. I will assign partners depending on cooperation factors. For now, we should rest and prepare for a new day.”

Everyone agreed with that plan and approached the medbay for sleep. As Cyan followed, she felt someone tugging at her. She looked down to see Sky, the mini of a similar, but slightly lighter, suit colour. “Will we really die here? I don't wanna lose my papas…” Cyan picked her up and replied, “Of course we won't, silly, now come on. Your papas want to make sure you’re alright.” As she carried her to the medbay, she could tell Sky had drifted off.

She can't believe she had to lie to the child...

[THREE IMPOSTORS REMAINING]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOO BOY i pulled another 'sorta-all-nighter' writing this so i hope you like it :)
> 
> oh and also, lime and cyan are siblings. just needed to clear that up real quick.
> 
> anyways, im going to watch among us tik toks now bye!


	3. The Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first blood has been spilled, but who is to blame? either way they are all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry but this is gonna be a n g s t y
> 
> also as an apology for angst, next chapter will be fluffier :3

It has been three days since the buddy system was implemented and Cyan got paired up with White. One thing’s for sure, it has been easier for everyone to go to Electrical. Everyone knows it as the ‘Impostors’ Den’ because it was the perfect place for an impostor to kill a target, but because of the buddy system there has been an increase in completed Electrical checks (which the new Captain Blue was very pleased with).

Cyan and White were chatting about some of their favourite moments on the Skeld, some of Cyan’s being the food fight in the cafeteria a few weeks ago and when she spotted Red giving the cams the middle finger, when they saw it… Purple’s limp body with a large gash on his torso, deep red blood spilling out of it and his face pale with dull blue eyes staring at the ceiling. Just the sight of it made Cyan want to throw up.

[DEAD BODY REPORTED]

[DISCUSS]

“We found Purple dead at Electrical... who was his buddy again?” Cyan questioned with White nodding in agreement. The Captain replied with a cold, “Brown, but she was helping Black with the minis for the day.” Yellow nervously signed ‘so...any one of us can be fair game?’

“I am afraid so”

Everyone else was quick to accuse each other with wild reasons like being followed and not doing a lot of tasks before Lime spoke up and yelled, “I have important information I must share!” Everyone sat quietly as the normally soft-spoken crewmate calmly explained what they meant.

“I was at cams when I saw, not only red flipping off the cams again,” everyone laughed, “But also Pink exiting medbay when he was near storage last, Yellow can back me up with this information.” Yellow nodded as Pink quickly retorted, “That’s not true, I entered medbay to scan! R-Red, you can back this up...right?” Red shook her head and fired back an apologetic, “im sorry, but i was keeping watch outside of Electrical, like you asked me to… well, i did flip off the cameras like Lime said but still.” 

“You fucking bitch, YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT ME FROM THE IMPOSTOR”

“I think we know you’re the impostor, Pink”

At this point Pink was throwing a hissy fit and accusing Lime and Yellow of fabricating information and deceiving everyone. This lasted until he heard a small voice beside him. Rose, his mini and favourite person in the world asked, with tears in her eyes, “They...They have to be lying...they have to be! ...right daddy?”

At that point, Pink broke down into tears.

Cyan has voted (10 remaining)

“Im sorry...Im so fucking sorry”

White has voted (9 remaining)

“It had to be done, you know what we’re like”

Yellow has voted (8 remaining)  
Lime has voted (7 remaining)

“We have to kill for our food, or we’ll be seen as weaklings”

Black has voted (6 remaining)  
Blue has voted (5 remaining)  
Brown has voted (4 remaining)

“The two remaining...are fucking weak as shit”

Orange has voted (3 remaining)  
Green has voted (2 remaining)

“I̷̪̟'̸͇͎̏ṁ̶̨͈͗ ̵͎̣̿ş̵̟̇ó̴̞̯͋r̴̪̠̉ŗ̷̰͠y̶̼̋̈ ̶̞̜̐ȑ̸̜̓ô̴̩̭s̸̭̔̽ẻ̶̲…̵̦̼̇”

Red has voted (1 remaining)

“F̸̧̦̯͕͔̂̂͝o̶͎͇̩̫̙̅̕r̵̡̝̫̃̈͊̃͐͜͠͝g̷̢̧̰͕̳̭͎̒́̈̊̏i̵̮̽v̴͚̐͛ẽ̷͇̟̩̤́ ̴̛̲͍͉̲̝̫̒̊̒̌m̵̻̈̆͐̾̂̚e̸̛͕̬͉̫̱̫ ̶̯̯͉͕͑͜f̷̜͕͒͒̕̕ȍ̴̤͖̪̿͆̓͝r̷̗͎̭͇̐̄̈́͠ ̸̰̎͝t̷̺̳͓͉̻̩̞̿̋̈́́̕h̶̡̖͖̦͍͊̏͗̄̾͂͝i̴̳̼͗͗̊͐ṣ̸̢̲̣̲̐͋̍̽̕̕͝”

Pink has voted (0 remaining)

[Pink was an impostor]

[TWO IMPOSTORS REMAINING]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i guess these might end up being daily? idk man i just wanna write lol
> 
> also, dont worry, these two and many others are not truely gone yet
> 
> after all, the game does leave the dead with stuff to do...


	4. The Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is upset that her dad is gone, good thing her friends are there for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff followed immediately by some angst and a cliffhanger :D This takes place almost immediately after the last one and will obviously follow Rose.

[Pink was an Imposter]  
**2 imposters remaining**

Rose couldn’t help but stare at her father’s body floating out into the vast emptiness of space. Not only was he gone, no one even knew until it was too late to save him. She could hear Ruby shouting for her to come with her and the other minis but she didn’t really care, one of the people that cared about her was gone… although she really didn’t want to miss out on the toffees that Yellow was gonna give everyone.

As she waddled with everyone to security, she heard an announcement that Captain Blue had abandoned the buddy system due to the recent events. It was not even five seconds after they reached security when Azure started yet another game, this time it was a game of Duck, Duck, Goose. Azure started going around the circle tapping everyone’s helmets.

“Duck,” she said when she tapped Scarlet’s helmet, they seemed upset that they couldn’t chase her.

“Duck,” she then tapped Ruby’s helmet, she breathed a sigh of relief.

“Duck…” there was growing anticipation when she tapped Yellow on the helmet.

“GOOSE!” she yelled as she almost slapped Rose’s helmet. The chase went on for a few seconds, with Azure managing to reach her space in time. This was already very fun to all of them.

_-_-_ _-_-_

The game went on for another 10 minutes before Yellow had to check the cameras. All the minis followed suit and saw Red making yet another rude gesture. Everyone snickered except for Yellow who quickly covered it with a nearby post-it. Rose grabbed one as well, it was a bright green colour with imprints from a few post-its before it saying ‘reminder-note all possible vent routes and cameras’. She then drew a little flower on it before smacking Ruby on the helmet helmet with it. She peeled it off to look at it before replying with smacking Rose’s helmet in return. Everyone started giggling again. Then the sabotage alarm went off.

**[WARNING: OXYGEN RUNNING LOW. 30 SECONDS OF OXYGEN REMAINING]**

They all stopped giggling almost immediately and started dashing towards Admin, along with Red. Yellow punched in the code and the oxygen was quickly restored, ‘someone else must have typed in the one in O2,’ thought Yellow. Suddenly, the sound of the vents opening filled the room, everyone turned around and found someone they thought they could trust climbing out, coated in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who crawled out of the vent? Find out...NEXT TIME ON CALL AN EMERGENCY MEETING hjkmjnhbgnmklhghyjh hope you enjoyed
> 
> also sorry this took so long, school and writer's block is NOT a good combo


	5. The Slip-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fucked up, and they regretted it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOO BOY  
> this will be a doozy, just know that.
> 
> (this takes place during the playdate btw)

Another day had arrived, and this time they were gonna take their old friend’s advice and do something. It was supposed to be a simple plan; note all of the vent systems, wait until someone was in the right place, and take them out just like that. Of course, someone could walk in at any point, so it had to be perfectly timed. They’d heard that the security vent and anywhere near the surveillance cameras would be out of commission as the minis group and Yellow were gonna be there, so even more planning had to be done.   
  
Then, that perfect moment was found.

Poor little Purple should have seen it coming. It was a good thing that the suits were waterproof, otherwise the blood would be stuck for days, the same couldn’t be said about their hat however. They hid in the vent and waited, they didn’t want to admit it but this required co-operation. It was too bad, however, that their teammate had a fever and had to stay in med-bay. Luckily, they came prepared.

**[WARNING: OXYGEN RUNNING LOW. 30 SECONDS OF OXYGEN REMAINING]**

Quickly, They sprinted to O2 and punched in the code. Shortly afterwards finding a good opportunity to use the vent in the hallway. It was dark and cold in those vents, with blood staining the sides, but they didn’t mind that. All that could be thought about right now was how were they gonna play this off, surely someone would have seen them or would have entered navigation and connected the dots, right? They were nearing the vent to Admin now, and they waited.   
  
They waited a few seconds after the alarm stopped, and entered.   
  
Oh what a mistake that was… There, right by the panel, were Yellow and the minis. They felt sorry seeing her kid in this situation. It almost made them want to just throw up right there. It was too late to save themselves now...so she accepted it.   
  
She had betrayed their trust, by letting them know who they truly were.   
  
_ “Blue...why?” _

-._.- -._.-

They all voted for her, because she slipped up.   
  
They all voted for her, for replacing her.   
  
They all voted...and nothing could change their minds.

[Blue was the imposter]   
**1 IMPOSTOR REMAINING**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was at that moment, Blue knew, 
> 
> she fucked up.


	6. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new captain is chosen, let's hope it doen't end horribly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry taking so long to upload, barely have any motivation at this point. anyways, hope you like this! :D

[Blue was the imposter]

**1 IMPOSTOR REMAINING**

How could this have happened? Their two captains were killed, one of them even being replaced with a shameless copycat. All that was left of the fake was the captain’s hat they wore, almost completely coated in blood, it was gonna take forever to clean that’s for sure. Cyan was worried, there was no one to guide them anymore and there never was. She wasn’t the only one, even the rather eccentric Azure was thinking about what to do in this situation. Yellow hesitantly pressed the button.

[EMERGENCY MEETING]

“THAT BITCH LIED TO US” Red yelled, loud enough that you would probably still be able to hear it all the way at Reactor. White was still a bit nauseous from her fever but nodded. “The bad thing is, however, that now we don’t have a captain to lead us. What should we do?”

“We don’t have to do shit, we were fine with the fake so why do we even need a captain?”

“Because the reason we were fine was because there was a captain, fake or not we need one.” Green replied.

Orange backed him up by adding, “if it weren’t for us having a captain to lead us, we would have never gotten our missions and announcements from MIRA. We wouldn’t have a single clue what we would need to do in this situation.”

“...fine, we’ll elect a new captain I guess,” growled Red, “I would like to suggest Yellow becoming the leader.” 

White suggested Cyan instead, who fired back by insisting Yellow become the new captain. Orange, Green and Lime also agreed. When it was officially decided, Yellow picked up the cap and proceeded to put it on...before taking it back off and instantly regretting putting it on in the first place due to the blood having not dried out. Everyone voted a skip and went about their day…wait, _who voted Yellow?_

-_-_ _-_-

It had been a day or two since Yellow’s election. Cyan was trying to complete her daily tasks for the day. White, having finished her’s for the day, was tagging along and talking about random things like food. It was a very peaceful day, barely anything major happening. Oh how she wished all days could be like this. White said she had to meet up with someone in private. Cyan was worried about what could happen.

"be careful, White"

White nodded before waving and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, another cliffhanger? yes


End file.
